Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Episode 042
Gather! Warriors of the Crimson Dragon is the forty second episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. Rex Goodwin invites the Signers and Leo to his home and reveals to them the secret of the Crimson Dragon, as well as the connection between the Signers and the Dark Signers. Summary The truth about Arcadia Movement Mina shows Yusei and Akiza a video. On screen children undergo fearful and painful experiments. Mina tells the two that they had recovered the video from the half-destroyed Arcadia Movement headquarters. She informs them that the video contains files on how these children had been abducted from their families and subject to live testing. With that in mind, Akiza remembers what Misty had said about her brother and wonders if he had been one of such children abducted by the Arcadia Movement. Yusei notices something is on her mind. Mina continues and explains that the Security Maintenance Bureau have investigated the case, but the video alone should be sufficient evidence. Mina steps in front of Akiza and tells her that Sayer picked those with those with those with more elevated powers and formulated a plan to refine them in a way that would allow them to use their powers outside of dueling, so he could commandeer them as soldiers in war stricken parts of the world. Mina flips her holographic chart around and shows Akiza that she was listed as one of them. Taken by the terrible news, Akiza dashes out of the room crying. Mina shoust after her that she can turn her eyes and cover her ears all she likes, but it won't change the truth. After Mina finishes yelling, Yusei turns and walks after Akiza. Yusei catches up to Akiza at a table, next to a window overlooking the city. Akiza tells him that she's still glad; Having Sayer accept her outweighted the fact that he had been using her for her powers. Yusei says that he understands, but cannot reject Akiza, as he has no right to reject anyone. One thing he is sure of is that there are people who trust and need Akiza. Rolling back his sleeve, he reveals his Mark of the Dragon and tells Akiza that they are friends. Akiza smiles and repeats "friends" as she clasps her glove over her own mark. Goodwin's invitation A limousine drops the 4 known Signers with Mina and Leo at Rex Goodwin's mansion. Goodwin comes out and bows, saying he is pleased to meet them. Yusei, Jack and the twins are unmoved by his performance. Jack indictaes his mistruct for Goodwin as he calls him shady to the core. Akiza whispers to Yusei, to ask him why they came, considering Goodwin had held his friends hostage and forced him to enter the Fortune Cup. Yusei replies that although he doesn't trust him, with the world on the brink of destruction to phenomena only Goodwin knows the tructh about, he has no other option but to come along. Leo steps up to Goodwin and asks what he wants from them. Goodwin remarks on how Leo wasnt invited. Not being a Signer, Goodwin has no business with Leo and asks him to leave. Luna interjects and clutches onto her brother saying that she won't go in without him. Seeing no immediate other way around it, Goodwin allows him to enter. Goodwin leads the four Signers and Leo through an ancient corridor underneath his mansion. He tells them that the King was down here bfore, but Jack reminds him that he is no longer King. The six enter a room. After the doors close, the room lights up and the setting changes to that of the Stairway to the Dragon Star, surrounded by the glowing Crimson Dragon glyph. Yusei, Akiza and the twins stare in awe as they recognize the complete Mark of the Dragon carved above an arch. Jack being familiar with the scene stands unstirred. Goodwin says that they are correct it is indeed the symbol of the Signers, which has been passed down as the legend of the People of the Stars. The Signer's birthmarks all begin to glow, in advent to the Crimson Dragon, who then appears around the stairway. History of the Signers Yusei remembers he and Jack's first encounter with the Crimson Dragon. Goodwin says that the two had been guided to the Domino City by the Crimson Dragon. Yusei and Jack both disagree. Yusei say that he had thought it was Goodwin who had set them up. Jack says that they were settling the scores and the Crimson Dragon had nothing to do with it.Goodwin replies that that in itself is the fate derived by the power of the Crimson Dragon and that he himself did nothing than conduct his actions according to the dragon's guidance. Yusei asks if he expects them to believe this. Goodwin replies that it is up to them to whether or not they believe his story and that as long as they are Signers, they cannot escape from this fate. Akiza reflects on the pain caused by her powers, wondering if it is deemed the "fate of the Signers". Goodwin reminds her that she wouldn't have met the other Signers. The birthmark is bestowed on duelists chosen by the Crimson Dragon. Goodwin continues and says that the fate of the Signers joined and guides them all thir fates, including Luna. Luna remembers her first visit to the Duel Monsters Spirit World. Back then she'd never wondered if there was any reason to her being brought their, but now she knows saving Ancient Fairy Dragon is not just her fate, but her desire. Goodwin says that they cannot deny, that they share the same birthmark and they are chosen as the reincarnation of the legendary Signers. Whether they like it or not, thousands of years ago it had been promised that they would all encounter as so, while at the mercy of destiny. The Crimson Dragon howls as it vanishes, causing the Signers' birthmarks to stop glowing.. Leo remembers that there's one Signer missing and Luna asks where the final Signer is. Goodwin tells them that the last Signer was awakened long ago, which shocks everyone. Remembering back to when he tapped into the power of the fifth birthmark, Goodwin says that the fifth Signer, along with the Crimson Dragon is most likely to appears when the other 4 Signers are in danger. Yusei asks what he means, but Goodwin simply says that before long they will know. Raising his hand high, Goodwin changes the setting to that of the Nazca Lines, prior to their disappearance. History of the Dark Signers Goodwin tells the tale of the Dark Signers; The Crimson Dragon sealed evil incarnates within the Earth. The seals became known as the Nazca Lines. This truth has been forbidden by history and only passed down to "us". The Spider Nazca Line below the lights up, as Goodwin explains that recently the lines have disappeared from the plains. The lit-up glyph below them disappears and Goodwin states that this is the Dark Signers doing. Yusei remembers his first Duel against a Dark Signer, as Goodwin explains that they possess birthmarks similar to the Signers. Remembering being surrounded by a purple wall of light and tossed around after taking attacks, Yusei describes the nature of Shadow Dueling and their Dark Synchro Monsters, which defy logic with their negative Levels. Since their own dueling is used to is based on the power of life, Goodwin sees it fitting that the Dark Signers' would be based on the powers of the Underworld. When a Dark Signer appears, a geoglyph will surely follow, Goodwin adds and states that their arrival has now put all of New Domino City in a life-or-death crisis. Yusei agrees as he remembers his Duel against Kyosuke Kiryu, where people in Satellite were taken in order for Kiryu to bring out his Earthbound God. Yusei describes their disappearence as them being slawn and is angered that it is being refered to as a sacrifice. Leo and Luna are frightened on hearing this. Goodwin says that their actions have already exceeded his calculations; the geoglyphs have appeared on the city too and caused many casualties. Yusei had already assumed this had happened, but is upset finally hearing the horrible truth confirmed. Goodwin says that the phenomenon Yusei saw in Satellite also occured in New Domino City and because of the monsters that appeared from the geoglyphs, hundreds of people that were in their vicinity are currently unaccounted for. The Signers and Leo are shocked on hearing this. The setting changes to the Dark Signers attack on the Arcadia Movement building. Goodwin confirms that the creatures attacking the building are also Earthbound Gods; Gods which are summoned by the Dark Signers, by sacrificing people. Jack demands to know what became of those sacrificed. Goodwin howver replies that he does not know. Jack is distressd, as he remembers finding Carly's glasses after the Earthbound Gods' appearance. Rex says that the situation requires immediate action and if they stand idly by, all the people of Satellite and New Domino City will fall into the clutches of the Dark Signers and the entire city will collapse, just like the vision the Signers had during the Fortune Cup. This information frightens even Luna and Leo, who are worried for the safety of Dexter, Yanagi and Tanner. Goodwin says that battle was unavoidable from the start and that the Signers and the Dark Signers are like light and dark. The only people who can defeat the Dark Signers and save the world from destruction are the Signers. During Goodwin's explanation, Akiza remembers more of her troubled past and how back then she didn't see life in the city as enjoyable. But since Yusei changed her ways, she now fears for her parents. Jack says he doesn't care about fate and that he decides what he himself what he should do. Yusei glares at Jack and remembers what Martha had said about letting his friends help him. He feels she is right and the upcoming battle cannot be fought alone, The truth about the Dark Signers Yusei tells Rex that he met his friend Kiryu, who he believed to be dead, but is now a Dark Signer, after his return to Satellite. Yusei and Jack describe the Duel, how he had gathered people to use as sacrifices to summon his Earthbound God, which was extrememly powerful and had the Duel not been interruputed by Yusei's Duel Runner not broke, he would have lost his life. Yusei asks how Kiryu became a Dark Signer. Jack too demands to know this and what the Dark Signers are, but Goodwin feels it may be best if they don't know. Jack demands Goodwin drop the nonsense as he and Yusei have to face their former friend. Yusei says that he is prepared to risk his life to save the city and Satellite and "if there's a way to return Kiryu and the others..." Goodwin interrupts him and says that there is no way to revert Dark Signers to their former selves. Yusei asks once again what he means. Goodwin states the Dark Signers are the souls of the dead, who have awakened to their abilities, in other words they are no longer of this world. Everyone worries over hearing this, but Jack argues back that dead people cannot be brought back to life. Goodwin simply states that it is. The negative Level of the Dark Synchro Monsters is proof that the Dark Signers are messengers of the Underworld. As a final statement Goodwin says that destiny is in motion, that there's no turning back now and the Signers must decide now if they want to defeat the Dark Signers or let the world perish, because time is running out for them. The setting reverts to the stairway and Goodwin exits the room.